


My Love For You Is Strong, Even Through My Fears

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Fear Can't Stop My Love For You [2]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry misses Hal after he leaves for a mission. When he comes back, Barry finds Hal in a state he's never seen before.





	My Love For You Is Strong, Even Through My Fears

**Author's Note:**

> My Barry Allen/Hal Jordan relationship love is long running.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. ;)

Barry jolted awake from yet another nightmare. He looked around his room and sighed. It was still dark out, and Hal was off-world on a mission with the Corps. He hadn’t seen or spoke to him for almost two weeks now.

Of course, Hal told him the mission would be around two weeks, but it was never definite. Barry also knew that Hal always spent at least two days in radio silence once he was back on earth. That gave him a chance to cool off after his mission and get out any lingering adrenaline.

Barry had been in battle with Hal many times, but never saw him directly after an off-world mission, he once said something about not coming back to himself unless he spent that time alone. Barry understood that after a mission like that, he’d need alone time. But that didn’t help Barry when all he needed was comfort from his night terrors, or when he was just lonely and wanted his boyfriend around.

Barry didn’t know when Hal would show up at his apartment, work, or the Lab, he just had to wait and Hal would show up when he was ready. It was hard being left in the dark about his whereabouts, but he knew Hal could take care of himself.

Barry flopped back over on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He missed his boyfriend, the comfort and the feeling of safety that Hal brought. He missed his laugh, voice, just about everything that Hal did, said and even just his presence.

An idea flashed into his head, something that might bring him some comfort. So he threw the covers off and got out of bed. He grabbed Hal’s bomber jacket, as well as some clothes and threw them into a bag, and ran out of the apartment.

\---

Sighing, Barry unlocked the door to Hal’s apartment and walked inside. When he looked up, Hal was sitting on the couch, eyes glazed over. He instantly dropped his bag and zoomed to Hal’s side.

Barry looked at Hal for one minute to know that he was struggling. He wasn’t sure on what, but he wasn’t going to let him handle it alone. He sat next to Hal, and hugged him. He stiffened, but didn’t do anything else. It was like he wasn’t actually in the room.

Hal noticed Barry come into his apartment, but didn’t really respond or connect the dots that he wasn’t alone. The things he saw when he was in space would be enough to horrify any one person for the rest of their lives. Hal was a Green Lantern, and while many were plain fearless, or too afraid to admit they were afraid, Hal knew that being a Green Lantern was about so much more. 

He knew that being able to overcome fears is what a Green Lantern was truly about. Take action even when you’re afraid, afraid of the outcome, and the responsibility and consequences. What Hal had seen and done during his mission had terrified him to the bone. Mentally exhausted him. He wanted to be alone, but at the same time, he wanted to be with Barry. He just didn’t want to take action, he wanted to relax and mentally rebuild himself. 

So when Barry appeared before him on his own, he was more relieved than anything, and his mental state rebuilt itself faster. He had never gone straight to Barry after a mission, he always gave himself time to rebuild himself, but for the first time, he was able to rebuild all of his mind faster than he ever had.

Barry repaired him, healed him, supported him, and loved him. At this realization, Hal whispered one thing he was now certain of; “My love for you is strong, even through my fears. It heals me more than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! :)


End file.
